¿Puedo estar a tu lado?
by Montserrat Fujioka Laufey
Summary: <html><head></head>No había manera de que ella estuviera viva. No. Imposible. Tenía que ser una broma cruel. Una muy buena broma. Por que estaba parada frente a el, con su hermoso cabello rubio y sus dulces ojos color azul, mirándolo con curiosidad.</html>
1. El funeral

_Ella _había muerto. Kamio Misuzu, la chica más tierna e inocente del mundo. Justo cuando estaba alcanzando la felicidad, tuvo que enfrentarse a su cruel destino: Lo que le sucede a un humano al tener dentro suyo el alma de un ser alado.

El hecho de que el alma de una de estas criaturas, tomara el cuerpo de un humano normal, es demasiado para el cuerpo de este. Un frágil cuerpo humano conteniendo a uno de los seres más poderosos, es como querer vaciar el océano dentro de un cuenco. Tarde o temprano se romperá.

Eso fue precisamente lo que paso con _ella._

El día del funeral había llegado. Estaban ahí presentes, no muchas personas, pero entre ellas se encontraban: Kano Kirishima con su hermana mayor, Minagi Tohno y Haruko Kamio… La tristeza de esta última era palpable, pero aun a si, hacia su mejor esfuerzo sonreír, pensando en que Misuzu no querría verla triste. Y más atrás, estaba el lugar ausente de Kunisaki Yukito.

El estaba lejos de ahí, en una estación de autobuses, a pesar de estar enterado de la muerte de Misuzu. El dolor se veía claramente en sus ojos. Tenía la mirada perdida. Sumido en sus pensamientos. En Misuzu. Recordó la vez que ella se detuvo camino a casa para jugar en el agua de un pequeño rio. El la observó durante un rato, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba metido dentro del agua. También pensó en su inocencia. Su torpeza. Su curiosa expresión, "Gaou" cada vez que algo le salía mal. Eso que al principio era fastidioso, le empezó a parecer algo realmente adorable. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que _ella_ muriera. Lo que fuera con tal de ver su sonrisa de nuevo.

Pero Misuzu ya tenía su tumba. Su lugar de descanso final. En ese momento estaban colocando su delicado cuerpo dentro del ataúd.

Por eso ya no era posible ver su sonrisa. _Ella _se había ido al lugar donde tanto quería ir. Yukito cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ocultar su dolor.

Muy lejos de ahí, en el funeral, se escucho gritar:

-¡Deténganse!

Haruko aparto con violencia a los hombres que estaban metiendo a Misuzu dentro del ataúd. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y estaba casi temblando de los nervios.

-¡Misuzu…! –Tragó saliva- ¡se… movió!

Todos le dedicaron a Haruko una mirada de entre compasión y sorpresa. Kano se acerco con cautela al ataúd.

La mano de Misuzu se movía con tanta lentitud, que ni siquiera era seguro que realmente se estuviera moviendo. Hasta que, más bien por un espasmo, su mano se agito con fuerza.


	2. Arriba en el cielo

Misuzu no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Estaba confundida. Solo sabía que se había despedido de su mama, y que de repente, todo se puso borroso…

Ah. Si. Ya había muerto. Miró para todos lados y sonrío. El cielo sí que era bellísimo. Las nubes eran esponjosas y suaves. Lo sentía muy bien por qué no tenía zapatos. Solo su pijama rosa con la que dormía todo el tiempo.

-Me pregunto si podre ver a mama… -murmuro mientras caminaba buscando algo a o alguien con quien hablar.

No camino mucho hasta que se topó con una reja dorada. Probablemente la puerta al cielo. La abrió con lentitud. Dentro no parecía haber nada diferente.

-Bienvenida. –dijo una voz femenina

Misuzu giro la cabeza. Vio a una mujer con un vestido blanco y un par de alas. Estaba sonriendo.

-Hola… -dijo tímidamente Misuzu

-Hola -dijo el ángel- ¿Tu nombre?

-Kamio Misuzu. –respondió esta sin dudarlo

El ángel la miro y dijo:

-A sí que eres tú. –dijo muy seria

Misuzu la miro preocupada

-Gaou… -farfullo, jugueteando con sus dedos

-Tú aun no debes estar aquí. –dijo conduciendo a Misuzu a la salida

-¿Eh?

-Aun no. –repitió

-P-pero…

-Tienes demasiadas cosas que hacer aun

La mujer la dejo en la salida. Una especie de luz. Una luz muy brillante.

-¿Q-que… -dijo Misuzu cubriéndose la cara mientras era tragada por el agujero de luz.


	3. La princesa alada regresa

La visión de Misuzu era tan mala, que era casi abstracta. Todo borroso y sin contorno. No sentía ningunas fuerzas, ni siquiera para hablar. Sintió una mano apretar la suya. Escucho como en un eco, las exclamaciones de sorpresa y susto. Y también, una lagrima caer sobre su rostro. Alcanzo a ver una persona con bata blanca acercarse. Por un momento pensó que era un ángel, pero cuando la persona le tomo el pulso, se dio cuenta de quién era: La hermana mayor de Kano, la doctora Kirishima. Comenzó a ver y escuchar mejor. Con más claridad. Escuchó a su mama decirle algo a la doctora. Sonreía mucho. Miro a Misuzu y la abrazo, cuidando de no lastimarla. Poco a poco sintió recuperar las fuerzas. Las suficientes como para abrazarla también. Le correspondió el abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría. Ahora todo mejoraría. Ignorando los crecientes murmullos, cerró los ojos tranquilamente, sabiendo que esta vez, despertaría en su cómoda cama, en su hogar, junto a su mama. Finalmente, había regresado.


	4. Felicidad incompleta

La noticia de que Misuzu había 'vuelto a la vida' resulto sorprendente, y algo aterradora para los presentes en el funeral. Pero Haruko no cabía en sí de gozo. Estaba inmensamente feliz de que su niña hubiera regresado.

Después de salir del cementerio, Misuzu regresó a casa con su mama, comenzó a ir a la escuela de nuevo y su adoración por los dinosaurios siguió creciendo. Todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Misuzu era feliz. Pero había un punto negro en su blanca felicidad. O más bien una mancha. Un problema, con nombre y apellido: Kunisaki Yukito

Misuzu. Misuzu. Misuzu. Era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza. Yukito estaba sentado en una silla de la central de autobuses. Suspiro y se subió a un autobús que lo llevaría muy cerca de la playa, donde conoció a Misuzu.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Misuzu, Haruko se había tomado el día libre. Ese día, Misuzu y Haruko habían hablado de tantas cosas que se les hizo tarde para comer. MIsuzu se fue a su habitación y su madre a la cocina. Había pasado tanto rato, que ya estaba atardeciendo.

-¡Misuzu! –llamo Haruko a su hija- ¡Ven a comer!

Misuzu estaba en la mesita de su cuarto haciendo la tarea de la escuela. Intentándolo, por lo menos, por que las lagrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento. El que Yukito ya no estuviera ahí, y que no hubiera ido a verla, le había dolido mucho. Las lágrimas le dificultaban la visión y la tristeza los pensamientos. Se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa y se las arreglo para contestarle a su madre, tratando de sonar tan alegre como siempre.

-¡Ahí voy!

Alejo la silla roja donde estaba sentada, se paró, y se dirigió a la cocina con su madre. Entró y vio a su madre abriendo una botella de sake.

-Mama, creo que tengo que hacer algo antes de comer. –dijo esforzándose por sonreír

-¿Mmmm…? –Haruko volteo a verla, y luego continuó abriendo el sake- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tengo que… salir a hacer algo.

-¿A la calle? –su madre sonó preocupada

-No te preocupes. Voy a ir solo por un rato. –Misuzu trato sonar tranquila, aunque por dentro, estaba muy dolorida.

Haruko la miro levantando las cejas, pero con una expresión triste. Luego le dijo:

-Date prisa.

-¡Sí! –respondió ella dando una media vuelta

Su madre no tuvo que decirle dos veces porque Misuzu ya había salido corriendo.

Un rato después llego al lugar al que tanto quería ir: La playa donde conoció a Yukito.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con tristeza.

Yukito. Su primer y único amor. Desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ni siquiera fue a llevarla o a recogerla a la escuela, tal y como había prometido. Las lágrimas de nuevo llenaban sus ojos. Se quedo mirando el horizonte unos minutos, y luego se dirigió a la parte más alejada de la playa…

Lo que no sabía, era que Yukito creía que ella había muerto. Y a si había sido, pero ya no. Haruko se olvido completamente de Yukito. Y aunque hubiera recordado que él creía que Misuzu estaba muerta, no había manera de localizarlo.

Justo en el otro extremo de la playa, justo en lo más alejado de Misuzu, llego un autobús. Y dentro de él, Kunisaki Yukito.


	5. ¿Puedo estar a tu lado?

Yukito bajó parsimoniosamente del autobús. Éste se alejó apenas Yukito toco el suelo. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando algún cambio, pero todo seguía igual. Casi. Sonrío sin ganas.

Llevaba su pequeño muñeco títere, y su mochila colgada en la espalda. Empezó a caminar con lentitud, recorriendo la playa. Al llegar más o menos a la mitad, se detuvo a mirar el mar. Se recargó en un pequeño tronco que estaba en posición vertical, atorado en la arena. El viento soplaba levemente, y el mar le otorgaba al aire un ligero sabor a sal. Las aves volaban tan alto que casi se perdían de vista. Pensó que, seguramente, Misuzu estaría con ellas. La persona que amaba. Allá arriba, en algún lugar del cielo.

Entonces salió, sin querer, de su mundo de amargos pensamientos, cuando una tierna vocecita le hablo desde atrás, en voz apenas audible:

—¿Y-Yukito-san?

El corazón le dio un vuelco, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Se giró tan lentamente que parecía que se movía en cámara lenta. No le daba crédito a sus ojos.

No había manera de que ella estuviera viva. No. Imposible. Tenía que ser algún tipo de broma cruel. Una muy buena broma.

Por qué ella estaba parada frente a él, con su hermoso cabello rubio al viento, y sus dulces ojos color azul, mirándolo.

—Misuzu… —Susurro Yukito. Apenas podía hablar.

Ella también estaba en las mismas condiciones. Hizo un esfuerzo, y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola Yukito-san –Fue todo lo que dijo. Otra vez iba a llorar, pero se contuvo.

Pasaron largos segundos, en los que Yukito se dedicó simplemente a contemplarla, sin expresión alguna. Misuzu se preguntó si estuvo mal haberle hablado de esa forma.

Iba a disculparse, cuando pasó algo totalmente inesperado. Yukito se abalanzo sobre ella, literalmente, y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

¿Qué clase de mundo era ese, que traía de regreso a los muertos, una vez que uno trataba de acostumbrarse a la idea de lo contrario? Su corazón casi cayó a pedazos en el intento, creyendo que nunca volvería a verla. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No lo sabía, pero no podía importarle menos.

Misuzu se quedó congelada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Yukito no dio señales de querer soltarla. Temía que si lo hacía, desaparecería, y entonces despertaría en alguna banca de un parque, descubriendo la cruda realidad. Así que no, no pensaba soltarla pronto.

Poco a poco, Misuzu se fue tranquilizando, y, lentamente, empezó a corresponder el abrazo. Se sentía muy cómoda y segura allí, en los brazos de Yukito. Éste se obligó a soltarla, una vez que sintió el abrazo correspondido. Se sentía tan real… que se atrevió a empezar a pensar que lo era.

La miró directo a los ojos, sus ojos azules encontrándose con los verdes. Entonces Yukito dijo, en voz muy baja:

—¿Es real…? ¿No estoy en uno de tus sueños?

Misuzu le sonrío en respuesta.

—No, estoy segura de que es real.

Yukito la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a él. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca, que sus narices se tocaron. Yukito acerco aun más su rostro a ella y cerró los ojos. Ella lo imito. Sus labios se rozaron hasta fundirse en un beso. Uno muy dulce.

Apenas se separaron, Misuzu dijo:

—Etto… ¿Yukito? —Vaciló, queriendo evitar su mirada

—¿Si? —Respondió él, y su voz sonó tan sorpresivamente dulce que Misuzu se sonrojó.

—Yo… mmmm… —murmuró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yukito… —Inhaló profundamente, dándose ánimos, y lo soltó de golpe— ¿Puedo estar a tu lado?

Yukito permaneció mirándola, notoriamente sorprendido, pero al cabo sonrío.

—Tontita… —Dijo, dándole una suave palmada en la cabeza— Claro que puedes

—Gaou… –Musitó ella, sonriendo tiernamente también.

No había realmente mucho que decir. Lo importante ya lo sabían, incluso sin hablar. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, emprendieron camino, ahí, al lado de la playa. Sin decir nada, se tomaron de la mano. Así fueron caminando juntos por la playa, al menos el tramo que faltaba hasta llegar al otro extremo. El atardecer estaba dándole paso al anochecer, y la primera estrella ya brillaba en el cielo.

—¿No me vas a decir nada, porque haya dicho 'Gaou'? —Preguntó Misuzu después de un rato.

Yukito chasqueó la lengua, e hizo como que lo meditaba durante un par de segundos, con toda la mala intención de preocupar a Misuzu durante esos instantes.

—Empieza a gustarme —Contestó finalmente, y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa

Cualquier preocupación que tuviera Misuzu se desvaneció tan pronto como vino, y se le ilumino el rostro.

—Gaou~ —Dijo simplemente, inmensamente feliz.

Yukito siguió sonriendo.

—¡Gaou! —Repitió Misuzu, alzando su mano libre al cielo.

—No quiere decir que lo tengas que hacer todo el día —Repuso Yukito, con una pequeña gotita en la sien.

—Je je —Sonrío ella, como solo Misuzu podía.

Yukito apretó con fuerza la pequeña mano de Misuzu. Ya nunca más la iba a dejar ir.

De la misma forma, continuaron caminando por la playa durante un largo rato, hasta que anocheció completamente. Apenas era el comienzo, de una larga caminata juntos: Durante el resto de sus vidas, caminando de la mano. Siempre juntos.

Uno al lado del otro.

_OoO_

**Capítulo editado, siglos después (?) **

**El siguiente capítulo es el epílogo, dije. Ahora ni modo, lo debo cumplir. Prometo hacerlo, pese a la tardanza, en cuanto vuelva a ver AIR, o me llegue un brote de inspiración para terminar esto. Una disculpa por la tardanza.**

**Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
